Strange Nostalgia
by Sakuyoung Suh
Summary: Saku is a fanfiction writer who loves to write stories, but as she was checking her email, something mysterious smacks her down and she finds herself awake at a mysterious mansion that belongs to a certain demon. This is mainly in Hetaoni. Saku is actually is and my character just to let you know. WARNING: this is rated T for Saku's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

'Ello! Saku here~! :3 This is actually a fanfic that has myself as the main character because I wanted to~

This fanfic actually is more about Hetaoni, not Hetalia, so those of you who don't know what Hetaoni is, WATCH IT. IT IS AMAZING.

oh well, since I always got nothing else to say, enjoy reading! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS (but Saku) OR HETAONI. **

again, enjoy reading!

* * *

Saku woke up in a forest. Gosh, how long as I out? She got up, bringing her palm to her forehead. "Owww..." She had only remembered checking her emails, and all of a sudden... Something smacked her at the back of her head and slammed down her cheek to the hard wood surface. Then, why was she here then?

Saku sluggishly rose to her feet. Where the hell...? She could see trees surround her as if she was standing on a pathway. Does this path lead me to some place...? Saku wondered, bringing her foot to stroll among the road. It did take a while, probably around 20 minutes, but as Saku pushed away the blocking branches, she froze to what she saw.

Fuck no.

Saku's eyes glared wide at the familiar pale tan building.

Just... Fuck no.

The birds flew away as they chirped in the sun's blessed rays.

Your not fucking kidding.

There stood an almighthy and ominous haunted house towering above Saku's face.

No. I'm not going in.

* * *

Yup. Saku has a potty mouth -_-

Well, how was it?

When you're done, please feel free to post a review about how it was. It will be helpful for me.

Well, see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY HEY HEY IT'S FAT- Just kidding.

'ello guys! It's been a while! :D Saku here, posting the second chapter to Strange Nostalgia! Thanks for waiting, I have been waiting for myself to actually load this on fanfiction, and i'm so happy now ^w^ *dances* I've really happy lately because I have been liking a lot of these new anime that came this year! So it feels even great to upload this (lol I sound weird XD).

I'm sorry for those of you who are very impatient people though, though I hope this gets your hopes up :P I even might post chapter 3 later also :3

sooo.. :D

I will see you after the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT SAKU AND THE STORY LINE. HETAONI BELONGS TO TOMOYOSHI AND HETALIA BELONGS TO HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ.

enjoy!

* * *

_**Previously ...**_

_There stood an almighty and ominous haunted house towering above Saku's face._

_No. I'm not going in._

Saku groaned watching the mansion that stood upon her eyes. "Shit shit shit, you're not kidding me...!" Saku cursed, rubbing her eyes. Saku couldn't believe it. Still in disbelief, she ran up to the front of the mansion and attempted to kick the tan wall. "Oh god... This is the same house in Ao oni!" Saku shouted, having herself scream and rip out some grass.

Saku let out a sigh. "But how the hell did I get here? Magic, no magic does not exist!" Saku came into an otl posture, staring up into the sky. What has the world gotten to...

With nothing to do, Saku ran back to the area where she had woken up. Then she went south ahead.

A town! Saku watched as she rushed down a downhill road that reached to the gate of the town.

In the brink of relief, Saku saw walking people either laughing or groaning as she walked by a cafe. Then she spotted a boy in the cafe.

That person looks trustworthy, Saku thought, seeing the young boy who seemed to be studying at the cafe. But just when she got closer, Saku did want to believe even more now- this young boy happened to have a bowl cut with silver hair- Hiroshi.

Well, this is useless. Saku also forgot that she was in this stupid fucking horror game that she always loved to play, which meant these characters had to be in here. Saku sighed, leaving a facepalm onto the forehead.

"Uhm, excuse me Hir- oh woops, erm, do you happen to know where I am?" Saku inquired, but the boy still scrutinized the textbook with focused eyes following the passages.

Such a studious ass... Saku thought, suddenly remembering how she doesn't study much.

Then Saku crossed her arms again to question Hiroshi.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Saku tried to poke Hiroshi on the shoulder, but like he knew she was there, he swayed his arm. "Sh, I'm studying."

WHAT AN IDIOT!

"Uhm, I'm really sorry for interrupting you, but I think I'm lost." Saku nervously said with a nervous laughter.

Hiroshi suddenly pushed the table with both of his hands and push he chair out, turning his gaze to Saku as if there were glitter sparkling around him. "Oh! You can count on me! Blah blah blah this town is blah..."

What a weirdo... Saku hesitated.

"blah blah... oh, by the way, my name is Hiroshi."

I knew that...

"And what's famous in this town is..."

"Uhm, Hiroshi, not to be rude, but... Where exactly am I?' Saku questioned.

"Well it seems like you're new here. This is Japan."

But the atmosphere seems to different... Like she was still in the Ao oni game.

"Do you perhaps know if there's a mansion here in the west? Because I happened to come from another dimension, I know, I know, you wouldn't believe in me..."

"What are you talking about? Well, I'm too busy at the moment, so ask me if you want to learn more about this town."

What an ass.

Saku sighed again, bringing a hand to her forehead as she thought. Well, I just met an asshat, and now I'm probably gonna meet a wuss, bitch, and a ninja wanna be later on...

Sigh. There really was only one thing to do- enter the damn mansion.

* * *

I'M BACK! Well, obviously ^^ Yeah, I know, the ending... some of you guys might recognize these titles from LPs from youtube, and try to guess who! :D

So how did you like the chapter? Again, please review on this if you saw any grammatical mistakes, or spelling errors, or that you want to share your feels and thoughts about this, or what ever you want to say about it.

and for those fellow people who reviewed my previous chapter:

**_rundunme: hmmm? Saku would probably have wanted to take that pistol and shoot at the mansion even if it was useless for her to break down XD_**

**_Lapastalover001: Well, WHERE'S MY COOKIE?! lol XD Did you bake it with chocolate chips? :333 I'm glad to hear the story is hooking you! :)_**

Well, see you in the next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

GUESS WHO UPDATED ANOTHER CHAPTER~? IT WAS ME. *pats my right shoulder*

'Ello, Saku here, and HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER!

wait, ALREADY?! yes. :3 Now shut the f up. (I don't cuss unlike Saku in the story XD)

I was actually really happy you see (like you can probably see from the previous chapter XDXD new anime always gets me XDXD new episode of Free! and new episode on Saturday for Attack on Titan, that's why. 3

Well, please review, as I said; please tell me anything about my chapter- my grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, feels, what ever you feel like posting (unless if it's seriously negative, please no. :( )

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT SAKU AND THE STORY LINE. HETAONI BELONGS TO TOMOYOSHI AND HETALIA BELONGS TO HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ.

Well, ENJOY! :D

* * *

_**Previously... **_

_Well, I just met an asshat, and now I'm probably gonna meet a wuss, bitch, and a ninja wanna be later on..._

_Sigh. There really was only one thing to do- enter the damn mansion._

"Oh boy, I guess I would need to go to the mansion then... But wait... Where did I come from?"

Saku searched around, flipping her face towards the north, east, south, and west. "Hm... I think I came from the north, right?" She told herself in wonder. Then deja vu struck her. "Shiiit... I sense a bad feeling about this..."

Something didn't feel right. Frozen in an unaware position, Saku stared blankly at the path up north, trying to remember what frightened her, but she couldn't remember, having her shake her head. She swore she came from the north but followed with a deep sigh, there she left as she lifted her right foot and pressed it against the gravel that led her up north. "It still ominous..." Saku mouthed out, looked back to the town as she walked towards into the woods.

Finally reaching to the mansion, Saku brought her arm up to her face. "Well, that was a nice stroll to this stupid mansion."

Saku walked up and swallowed her spit, frightened through her guts. Well, this is it. This is it, Saku. She leisurely twisted the doorknob, and slowly entered.

* * *

Well, how'd you like it? :D

since this was actually short, I might even post another chapter today ^^ So brace yourselves! :D I bet some of you are yelling, "JUST ENTER THE GOD DAMN MANSION!" XDXD

Well, see you in the next chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really proud of myself ^^ three chapters in a row! :D

well, 'ello, Saku here and welcome to ANOTHER chapter of Strange Nostalgia! :D I am so happy that I've been updating these chapters, and I hope you are happy to :)

Well, I have nothing else to say, so enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT SAKU AND THE STORY. NOT HETAONI EITHER.

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_Finally reaching to the mansion, Saku brought her arm up to her face. "Well, that was a nice stroll to this stupid mansion."_

_Saku walked up and swallowed her spit, frightened through her guts. Well, this is it. This is it, Saku. She leisurely twisted the doorknob, and slowly entered._

As her foot set onto the hardwood floor of the mansion, Saku's eyes trembled, setting her vision left to right. The first thing her eyes caught was a staircase to the right of a small hallway that led to a door in the center. Looking to the left, Saku remembered that there was a restroom door that should have the oni... but instead, the restroom wasn't straight from Saku's view. There was a corner to the wall that connected to another on the left.

That's strange... I don't remember the Ao Oni mansion having the left hallway like this... Well, I don't have a good feeling about that hallway, so let's go explore the one in front of me first. Saku took her foot upwards to the room she first saw.

Entering the hallway, a Japanese style chamber revealed upon Saku's eyes. This really is Japan... Saku sighed, still believing that the atmosphere still felt like a game. Looking to the right from the entrance, there was a lone door. Saku twisted the knob, but it seemed to be locked. "It seems to be locked, hm..."

After exploring the room, Saku left to go to the left hallway where she wanted to explore last. As her feet reached the corner, an ominous feeling trickled down her spine. "Oh shit... I don't feel good about this..."

Saku crept behind the corner to where her body was not revealing, but instead, she poked her head out in the open where her eyes saw the hallway end.

But what a surprise. back there stood a tall, nude, and... grey figure.

No.

No.

NO.

With her eyes widening, she knew she was fucked up with this alien in the mansion.

Thinking what she can remember from the town, she regretted everything her subconscious told her.

_Enter the damn mansion, Saku_.

_go north._

shit. The flashback finally came to her.

_Saku searched around, flipping her face towards the north, east, south, and west. "Hm... I think I came from the north, right?" She told herself in wonder. Then deja vu struck her. "Shiiit... I sense a bad feeling about this..."_

It was Hetaoni all over.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! unfortunately, this will be a cliffhanger.

for you guys. **MUAHAHAHAHA. **(I'm such a troll )

Well,

yuperz...

Since I really have nothing to say (as always), byeas! :D


	5. Chapter 5

'Ello! Saku here, and YESS this is yet to be another chapter! :D Since you guys waited patiently after that nerve wrecking cliffhanger with the Hetaoni thing, I'll give all the people cookies! :D YUM :3 *hands cookies to everyone*

lately, I have obsessing with Free! and Shigenki no Kyojin, which kept me thinking, "OMG I love this anime where these huge people eat people, and the other one is about swimming *-gay-* boys! XDXD too bad the episode for Free! was delayed for last week, so I decided to post a chapter just for that deal XD sorry guys, i'm a troll, so you'll have to wait for some time XD

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR HETAONI, THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA AND TOMOYOSHI. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA ALSO, BUT THE STORYLINE IS MINE :)**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_Saku searched around, flipping her face towards the north, east, south, and west. "Hm... I think I came from the north, right?" She told herself in wonder. Then de ja vu struck her. "Shiiit... I sense a bad feeling about this..."_

_It was Hetaoni all over._

* * *

No. Saku didn't want to believe it.

First, she knew the atmosphere was artificial, and next thing she knew was that there were co-existing timelines now. That means...

There could be another me from another timeline. Saku panicked and started to slap herself to get out of her senses. "Get it out get it out! Wait... if I just escape though with no problem, then that means... I would have to stay away from the nations..."

It really meant that I would have to stay away from the journal to escape any drama, like how I remember seeing Germany sulk that time... Saku remembered that she actually cried when that part came, having her not want a situation like that for her.

Well, right.

After Saku's realization, she came back to what she saw. Yes, back to the stark naked alien with that menacing look...

Now she needed some way to escape. But as Saku walked for the entrance, something caught her attention. A clock.

What's a clock doing over here?

Saku leaned down to reach for it, but as her skin touched the antique looking clock, everything went vivid red.

Great. It was a false memory.

"Ve~ It's really here~!" A cheerful voice rung around Saku's ears. Then a thick, eastern voice came in after. "I never knew it would really be here... I thought it was just a rumor." He mentioned the fact that everyone was awed by the mansion's existence. "It has a desolate feel, not bad." A German voice came after, having the younger German comment about it.

"This is from the future... Why?" Saku commented, who then broke her senses back to where she was in the middle of the hallway.

"Well, wait, but if this is from the future, then..."

A slight line then curved on her mouth. "Really? No..." She made an unsure face and shook with a small smile. "Well, better explore the second floor next.."

* * *

"So this is where the mansion is?"

"Yes, We're here to find the others."

Three feet came walking through the forest.

"Guys, you're forgetting about us! Don't go so fast!"

Another five came dashing for the group of three.

Four groups had walked by foot from the exhausting world summit, and there stood twelve nations watching the ominous mansion. "We're here."

* * *

HI. Another short chapter :P I actually forgot to mention that this fanfic will have different timelines than the original story in Hetaoni. :D

Did you enjoy it? Did have any common mistakes or anything? :/ Please feel free to review! :3 It's good for me to get feedback about this chapter, so :)

well, see you in the next chapter! v


	6. announcement!

'ello guys, Saku here and welcome to this stupid announcement you will have to learn about.

Recently, I have been posting stories for a while, but it seems like some of them has to be in hiatus in order for others to catch up to where other stories are. I know, it seems a bit stupid for me, but I have noticed that my scheduling is bad (i'm supposed to post project to project, but instead, I'm uploading each stories each time).

So I decided to announce that I will put "Who am I?" and "Strange Nostalgia" in hiatus. Sorry for those who have followed or favorited either one of those stories.

For my new fanfic called, "Birdcage", I will post several new chapters for that and then I'll continue on with the others (since that is new, that story will be put in hiatus so I could work on the other stories).

Sorry guys, highshool just started for me -_- I'm going to have a busy year with APUSH, so please be EXTRA patient.

Thanks for reading this horrible announcement! :D


End file.
